First Kiss
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: A 1-shot based off of the song "First Kiss" by Alexander Ryback. At the first party of their freshman year, Elizabeta is asked about her first kiss. That leads to an investigation, followed by a confession, which leads to the exposure of a relationship. PruHun, human names used. R&R please!


((The AMV I got inspiration from was called "[APH] First Kiss - Prussia/Hungary" go look that up on youtube. It was made by CriminalMedisin))

* * *

I glanced over at Elizabeta, my childhood friend. She sat in the middle of a bunch of our friends from school. We were all at a party tonight, the first of the year for us freshmen. I knew her better than anyone else, and the same went for her. I've known her all my life.

Earlier today in World History, everyone had shared where they wanted to travel to. She had named so many places, but they were mostly places that I never wanted to visit. Austria was the one she wouldn't stop going on about. The place where that prissy little rich kid Roderich was from.

Elizabeta truly is gorgeous. She is the most beautiful girl in the school, the girl that every guy wants. Including me. Most every guy flirts with her, and she flirts right back without knowing. As the years went on, she's told me about the other guys and what would be the perfect guy for her.

There is something that we haven't spoken to anyone about. It happened a few years ago, and it put a strain on our friendship. But, we grew from it. It was perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I heard the group of guys around her begin to shower her with compliments and questions. Roderich, as I expected, was the stupid fucking gentleman that he is, speaking formally and sounding smart. Antonio, although he is my friend, was being handsome as always, which pissed me off. Francis was being the charming, perverted douche that he is.

I heard Francis say something that rattled me though, "Mon cher, I have a question that has been causing my mind some trouble. We've heard about just about everyone in the school's first kiss, except yours. You can't possibly be this beau, and still have not have been kissed."

I noticed that most everyone in the living room of Alfred's house had swiveled to stare at Elizabeta. Her eyes glanced at me. We had sworn never to tell anyone that it was the other that had given us our first kisses. It would have made everything different for us. We had needed that kiss though, to satisfy our own curiosity.

It became more than that though. Soon, every time we were alone together it led to a kiss, or a make out session. We never ever spoke of them though, even to each other. It just happened. We were more than friends, but less than a couple. I guess that's why Elizabeta and I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, because we sorta were each other's. Therefore, I was the only person she ever had kissed, and vice versa.

I smirked at her, knowing that she wouldn't pin it on me, she was too true to her word. She wouldn't speak of our secret kisses. I wondered what she would do. She sent a barely visible glare in my direction and turned back to Francis.

"I have kissed someone, so don't worry." She said, and that piqued everyone's interest.

"Who, mi amiga?" Antonio asked curiously, his green eyes sparkling slightly as he moved a fraction closer.

"I'm afraid I can't say. I know that sounds suspicious, but we swore not to reveal who it was." She glared at me, knowing the hole she had dug herself.

Roderich tilted his head, "This person, is he here at the party?"

Elizabeta nodded, "He is." Her lips formed the two words quickly, and everyone was now looking around to see if anyone was going to stand up and say that he was her first kiss.

I remembered the first time I ever kisses those soft lips. It was perfect, better than anyone had ever explained. It was so warm and lovely, and we were so close despite our young age and innocence. I remember that kiss often, almost every time I look at her. It is always in the back of my mind when she speaks.

Although her expression showed that she was upset, she was different to me. I saw that she was actually silently happy. Elizabeta's eyes showed that she was alright with everyone knowing now. I guess I was too. It would make us a couple in everyone else's eyes if they found out, and I knew that was what I wanted.

I myself had been getting attention from the girls recently. They thought my eyes were gorgeous and compared them to anything red. They thought my hair was mysterious, and they thought that my platinum blonde hair was "simply dazzling". I thought that the girls were fools, and felt uncomfortable when anyone besides Elizabeta complimented me in any way.

I had noticed that Elizabeta grew sort of jealous about the attention I've been getting recently. She tries to conceal it, like I try when we talk about the guys who pay attention to her. Both of us are horrible at keeping our jealousy from the other. We call each other out on it every day.

I had been thinking about Elizabeta a lot lately. Way more than usual. I had been thinking that Elizabeta would eventually get bored with me, and so I needed to find someone else sometime in the future. I decided I'd probably see Germany and travel the rest of Europe for a while, to see if there were any foreign girls that were awesome enough for me.

I now saw that Francis and Antonio were approaching me now. They had a strange expression on their faces. I was still leaning against one of the walls, every once in a while I would swig from my beer. They stood in front of me, Francis with his hands on his hips, and Antonio looking confused why they had even left Elizabeta's side.

"Gilbert, do you know?" Francis asked seriously.

"Know what?" I asked, although it was obvious that I knew what the French boy was asking.

He scowled, wanting me to take this seriously. "Do you know who Elizabeta's first kiss was with?" Antonio understood now, that since I was one of the people who was close to Elizabeta, I would probably know before anyone else did.

"Kesesesesese...I do know." I laughed, awesomely I might add. Everyone in the room had stopped their questioning and had heard what I had said. Elizabeta was looking at me too, knowing that I was going to spill it. She nodded, prodding me to reveal it.

"Why do you know, if la querida Elizabeta had sworn to keep it secret?" Antonio asked suspiciously.

"I don't think I'd ever forget Eli's lips on mine." I flashed them a toothy grin as everyone's jaws dropped.

"When? When did you kiss her?" Francis asked.

"Well, the first time was in sixth grade. The last time was last night at my house." I grinned bigger as I saw Francis and Antonio sputter. Everyone turned back to Elizabeta, who had her flushed red face buried in her hands and hidden by her long chestnut hair.

"Is this true, Elizabeta?" Roderich (the stupid fucking piano playing pussy) asked.

She didn't acknowledge the question, but lifted her head. Her face was still dusted pink, which I had to say was awesomely adorable. "Isten, Gil. I know I wanted to tell everyone, but did you really have to say so much?"

"C'mon, Eli. We've gotta stop kidding ourselves. We love each other." I said simply, and her face brightened.

"Yes, I do love you, Gil. Even though you are an annoying asshole." She giggled, which broke the silence in the room. Everyone was still frozen by the information.

"Oh, shut up. I'm awesome and you know it."

* * *

((Please tell me how it was! Review! I live off of your reviews! The song is in the summary, if you were wondering.))


End file.
